Innocence Lost
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: He knew kids today grew up too fast, but as he looks at his boys he wonders when their turn to really 'grow up' would be coming? Danny/Linda Post-Ep 1.06 'Smack Attack'


**Title: Innocence Lost**

**Summary:** He knew kids today grew up too fast, but as he looks at his boys he wonders when their turn to really 'grow up' would be coming? Danny/Linda Post-Ep 1.06 'Smack Attack'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** So wonder if Danny is gonna have a perm partner now? I like Jackie and the chemistry they have but hope they don't have them pushing any kind of marital boundaries. This was another great eppy with so much in it but I picked one aspect and hope you all like it.

* * *

By the time Linda exited the bedroom, wearing her robe with a sexy surprise underneath, her elusive husband was still missing. Offering the empty bed a soft frown, she slowly heads toward the door and then into the hallway. Ever since he had come home and told her about the party, about Jamie finding those three kids dead from the overdose and a few others suffering ill effects and how he now feared for the future of their boys at school, he had been a bit off. For the past few nights he had been too distracted to sleep well, often tossing and turning and ensuring neither of them got any proper rest.

Tonight she hopes that will change. The case was thankfully over but the ill effects, she knows will remain with them for some time, certainly as a discussion point as the boys get older. She had thought Danny was just going to say goodnight to the boys and then come back. But as soon as she hears soft talking she stops.

She nears Jack's room, pauses in the doorway, a soft smile caressing her calm expression. On their son's bed was Danny, Sean and Jack. Both boys sandwiching their father as he softly read to them from a tattered old paperback novel.

Danny finally looks up catches her eye and offers her a smile that has melted her heart since day one. Both boys were struggling to keep awake, not wanting to disappoint their father by sleeping during his time with them. But the case had ended a bit later than normal and now it was time to sleep.

"Night Jack," Danny whispers as he kisses the top of his son's head; saving the embarrassing father/son kiss on the cheek for moments of public family viewing.

"Night dad," Jack whispers in return, giving his father a sleepy hug in return before he slumps all the way into his bed and rolls onto his side.

Sean forces himself upright, giving his father a slight frown before he too gives him a hug and then wanders toward the room exit, pausing briefly to give his mother a kiss before continuing on to his bedroom, both lights out in minutes.

Linda notices the tense look on Danny's face as they head toward their own bedroom, Linda closing and locking the door, leaning against it as she watches Danny reach the bed, slump down onto it and then turn and face her with a slight frown.

"What? The case again?"

"Things have changed so much when we were kids you know," he huffs, garnering a nod of agreement from his wife as she remains fixed in place, watching him carefully. "They are growing up too fast."

"Kids grow up faster than we do," Linda agrees. "They are exposed to a lot more at an earlier age than we were. And we were exposed to more than even your father or grandfather."

"Gosh when Henry was a kid, dinosaurs walked the earth," Danny quips. "They grow up too fast. One day Linda...one day they'll really grow up you know?"

"They will be fine."

"When we were young, the worst thing they'd sneak into a party was a couplea beers and even then I knew, I took one and dad would bust my ass. But now…I didn't have to have been with Jamie to see the look on his face when he found those kids," he exhales heavily, prompting her to finally detach herself from the door and slowly head toward him, easing herself down beside him, her hand resting on his back. "I came down hard on him at first. It was probably the first time he'd seen a dead kid and...I guess I just can't help but..."

"But in your mind you are really thinking about Jack and Sean?" Linda asks softly. "What if Jamie had found them?"

"Or worse me," Danny's voice dies out. "Linda it would kill me."

"Us both," she agrees. "But lets not think about that okay. They will be fine."

"Can't help it," Danny nods in agreement. "I know they talk about drugs in school and I know they know about them. Hell they probably know more than I do," he pauses, his lips offering a nervous smirk. "But what if…I mean they are at the age when they'll be getting to parties and…there's alotta peer pressure there."

"We've done the best we can Danny. And I worry just as much as you; but not only about the drugs. You told me the person behind all this. Their teacher? The young man was friendly to her and all of a sudden she was obsessed with? Saying she loves him and that he loves her for the attention he showed her? God, Danny he was kind and friendly. And she mistook that as affection and had him and his girlfriend killed by an overdose?" Linda finishes with a slight stammer.

"Jack has your charm," Danny tosses her a small sideways smile.

"Trust me he has yours," she retorts planting a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "What if he is ever forced into that situation?"

"I know you could take her," Danny smirks.

Her fingers start to gently brush the rough skin on his cheek before her lips too offer a heavy sigh. "There is no such thing as innocence any longer. I mean look at the headstrong issues that Erin has to deal with with Nicky. I told her I'm glad I have boys, but in a few years it won't matter; they'll just be battling you instead of me; and that will affect me."

"Nicky doesn't have a father full time," Danny treads lightly. "It's different."

"Family situations have changed so much since we were young," she looks away with a small expression of panic. "Things have changed. You told me about all the drugs you found in those kids lockers. It wasn't like it was just one kid with a whole stash of that stuff, it was a lot of them, mostly with smaller amounts but even once is too much."

"I could do the lock up gig with Jack that…" Danny starts with a slight frown.

"Scare them straight? But that is only instilling fear."

"I want them to be afraid," Danny gently argues. "Afraid of pissin' me off if they ever do that crap and what'll happen to them."

"Right but we also want them to say no because they want to, not just fear the consequences of a night in jail. But what about the other damage it could do? Physical damage; hamper them in school…no job, no future...nothing."

"Ever the voice of reason," Danny agrees as his hand leaves her bare leg and intertwines with her fingers. "I know they'll make us proud."

"They have a good legacy to live up to," Linda states with a smile, looking into the warm eyes of her husband before she leans in and kisses him tenderly. "And an amazing father to make proud."

"Yeah? And how can they make you proud; their amazing mother?"

"Well I'm pretty proud of them now," Linda replies in honesty. "But there is one thing I really do worry about more than them taking drugs or being caught at some kind of rave with the wrong social element."

"And that is?" Danny urges.

"Who'll they marry?"

"Ah they're too young to think about girls, especially Sean."

"Sadly they inherited their father's um…."

"Their fathers what?" Danny presses with a growing smile.

"Taste for adventure?"

"The only thing they better have a taste for right now is homework."

"Jack is almost a tween Danny. Pretty soon he'll hit…"

"Puberty," Danny groans. "Still time to ship them to Siberia?"

"Maybe," Linda answers with a slight chuckle. "I guess all the things we took for granted growing up that our parents worried about is now our turn to handle."

"Well us Reagan boys turned out pretty good," Danny boasts, eliciting another small chuckle from his wife. "You laugh?"

"You turned out better than good," she smiles.

"And as regards to Jack and Sean getting married…"

"Yeah?"

"I just hope they get girls as wonderful as their mother," he warmly praises, drawing a warm glance from her as his reward.

"Hmm you looking for some extra brownie points?" Linda teases.

"Well you know it was sometimes hard to keep my mind straight around all those plaid skirts today."

"Oh really?"

"It was nothing, but Jackie said that she…yeah never mind…" his voice trails off as Linda slightly pulls back and crosses her arms.

"Jackie said what?"

"It was nothing," he shakes his head. "And trust me I didn't think of her when…"

"What did she say?" Linda presses as she pushes herself off the bed and heads for the closet door.

"Linda it was nothing," Danny states in haste. "Don't be mad. She said she would hike her skirt up higher around the boys in school and I…" he stops as Linda turns back.

"Were then trying _not _to picture your partner dressed up as a school girl?"

"Actually I was trying to tell myself not to think of my beautiful wife dressed up as that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah babe, it's you and no one else. Jackie is my partner, but I love you," he tells her in truth, his eyes begging hers for some relief.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," she smiles as she slowly undoes the ties around her robe, letting it fall to the ground.

"Wow, you look…amazing," he pauses, his fingers frantically tugging at the buttons of his dress shirt. His eyes feast upon his wife's scantily clad body. And despite the fact that she had had two children she was still the sexiest and most beautiful woman he was blessed to be in love with. She had on only a black satin bra and a small plaid mini skirt that barley covered her womanly parts.

"Want to earn some extra credit?"

"Come here," he beckons in a husky tone, his dress shirt already tossed aside. But just before she reaches him he glances at the door and then up at her.

"Locked," she assures him.

"Mmm maybe I shoulda kept the tie on, you know like teacher and…"

"Mr. Reagan."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me already."

"Yes ma'am," Danny grins as his strong arms envelop his wife's tempting frame, holding her close and muffling her small giggles with warm hungry kisses. Her plan to keep his mind distracted long enough to enjoy each other and get a good night sleep well under way; to keep his thoughts away from the painful reminders of the case and how the world had indeed changed around them. But their family future would be a success because that is what they all wanted and would do everything to ensure came true; it would be their legacy.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well hope you all liked it and please leave a review before you go – keeps the muse wanting to write you more of these this season.

**PS:** I also hope you'll check out chapter 1 of my new Danny/Linda ficlet 'Hostage'. Thanks again everyone and have a great weekend. And remember to drop by my Blue Bloods forum to discuss the eppies and upcoming spoilers or your favorite ships.


End file.
